An angioplasty catheter is typically elongate and tubular, and is provided with a balloon near or at its distal end and radiopaque bands defining the extremities of the balloon. The catheter is inserted at a convenient location and fed into the stenosed blood vessel until the balloon is located in the narrowed portion of the blood vessel. Fluid from an external supply is then used to inflate the balloon such that it compresses the obstructing plaque and stretches the plaque coated walls of the blood vessel. When the physician is satisfied that the blood vessel has been widened sufficiently, the balloon is deflated and the catheter removed.